Recalling the Past
by MysticalElfGoddess
Summary: *Chapter 3 Updated & Finished!* Domon finally tell Rain something he's been longing to tell her for... a decade? Read to find out. Kyoji WAS a great brother a while ago.
1. Thoughts of a Bittersweet Girl

Quick Summary: Rain wonders about life and Domon. She decides that when fate leads you somewhere, you have to follow it and let rivers lead to oceans.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam, though I wish I could control Domon and Rain's relationship.  
  
  
  
Recalling The Past  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MysticalElfGoddess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Life.  
  
  
  
'What is it anyway? Birth, growth, love, and death? Is that really life in a sentence?' Rain Mikamura sighed as she watched a sunset. In a way it was just as bittersweet as she was feeling, as it was blood red.  
  
'Sunsets are supposed to be pink, light, and airy, right? Not such a horrible shade of red.'  
  
She pulled her feet out of the water they had been soaking in. They were at the Guyana Highlands, her and Domon. He was off somewhere, out in the jungle, worrying about problems he couldn't fix even if he tried. 'He needs someone to help him. He wont let The Shuffle Members, he wont let me.' "Oh, Domon" she sighed aloud.  
  
She walked to another ledge and stared at the sun some more. 'Wonder what the other Shuffles would think of this sunset.' She chuckled imagining each of their reactions.  
  
Chibodee: "Well, its.wow, yeah, umm.you're MUCH prettier Rain.!"  
  
That was Chibodee, always trying to get a rise out of her. He couldn't help it that made him Chibodee.  
  
Sai Sici: "Sis, its great and all, but can't we do something else? This is kinda boring." Sai Sici. He would never grow up. 16 and still thinking about what ELSE could possibly be going on in a far off world. That made him Sai though.  
  
George: "Its gorgeous, Mademoiselle. It brings out the yellow in the sun and gives it a nice contrast."  
  
Oh, George. The list would go on forever. He was the sensitive one, true, but being around Domon all her life, it was a little too mushy. George was George.  
  
Argo: "Time is being wasted here, we should go."  
  
And Argo, God forbid he stop and smell the roses once and a while. But Argo will be Argo.  
  
Then there was Domon. What WOULD he say? Did he even know the sun went down before nightfall?  
  
Then she remembered something from a long time ago, she and Domon were both 12, it was the evening before he left with Master.  
  
Flashback  
  
She and Domon were sitting on her back porch staring into the orange, gold and pink that was the sun.  
  
"See Rain? The sunsets in the East. I'll be that way in my training. So.in the evening before you go into your house for the night, look at the sunset and you can wonder where I am and what I'm doing."  
  
"I don't like wondering where you'll be, Domon. I like knowing that you are right next door to me and that your safe." She replied staring straight ahead and not daring to look at him when she said this.  
  
He tapped her on the shoulder and she looked at him, tears in her eyes threatening to fall. "Rain, I'll always be here for you. I'm just going away for a while so I can get stronger and protect you better."  
  
A lone tear spilled down her cheek. "Now, now Rain. Promise me you won't worry about me." Another tear spilled, he took her chin into his hand and forced her to look at him "Promise me"  
  
She nodded, and then flung herself into his chest, crying hard, sobbing, and catching him completely off guard. "I'm gunna miss you so much! You're my best friend, how can I live without you being next door? Can you tell me that?"  
  
He patted her back and she sat up. "Because you're my Rain, and you have to be strong. For me, for your dad, and even for your mom. Do you remember your mother Rain?" She nodded and her face lit up.  
  
"She was the best" Rain recalled, "she took care of both us, she used to tell me that if I ever needed a friend, you'd always be there for me." "Exactly, Rain. She was exactly right."  
  
Rain looked down for a minute, blushing, "wanna know what her last words to me were?" Domon nodded slowly "she said, 'dear daughter, never be lonely in this world. There is someone there for you that you will spend the rest of your life with. He's right next-door Rain. Do you know who I mean Rain?' Then I nodded and she said 'look after him Rain. He needs you more than anyone in this world. You were sent to this world to help him and he was sent to protect you. You may not understand this now Rain, but you will in time.' "  
  
She looked up to Domon and saw a tear escape his eye. "I'm so sorry Rain. I'm sorry that you lost her and went through such a trial at such a young age, but I promise you now, I will protect you Rain, now and forever" He pulled her into a tight hug. She clung to him and cried some more.  
  
They pulled away and Domon pulled her into his lap, rocking her gently. "Look at the sunset Rain. It reflects us, doesn't it?" She looked at the sky and saw it was now light lavender with the stars just peeking out. "It's cool, calm, and pulled together. It's the way we should be, always. Come what may." She turned around and looked at him "Come what may." she repeated before he gave her a soft kiss on her lips  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
Of course, Domon wasn't like that now, he was still mourning his mother and in a way Kyoji. 'Kyoji.' she thought before recalling another memory.  
  
Flashback  
  
Rain stood in front of the Kasshu house and watched Domon and Master's retreating forms. She was with Kyoji; the adults had gone inside already. A tear spilled down her face.  
  
She let out a shaky sigh, "he's really gone Kyoji?" The 17-year-old nodded. "I'm sorry Rain, We'll all miss him." Another tear slipped down her face. "Come here Rain." She turned around and ran into his arms "Kyoji! I'll miss him so much, I think I'm going to die." He rocked her back and forth and said, "I know, I know, Rain. He'll miss you too."  
  
"I didn't even tell him that I loved him, Kyoji." He looked at her, "Rain, you love him already?" She nodded sheepishly and blushed. "Well, now that you've told me, I think that qualifies me as your big brother. So now you're my little sister."  
  
Her eyes got big and she said, "I've never had a big brother. Am I really?" He nodded, "and as my first order of Big Brother Business, its time for bed" she giggled "let's go, I'll walk you home, I think your dad is there already"  
  
He walked her home his hand clutching hers protectively, and dropped her at the front door saying, "Rain, let sleep wash your problems away. And know that Domon sleeps peacefully as well." She nodded and with a last hug she went into her house.  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
'How could Kyoji be doing such things to Domon when his heart was so soft? He was such a good big brother too.' She chuckled softly.  
  
"And what is so funny?" a voice demanded. She turned around "Domon, I didn't know you were there. How are you? Do you want something to eat?" He looked at her warily "Rain are you alright?"  
  
She looked at the sky, now light lavender with stars peeking out, "Yes Domon, I'm fine. I'm just recalling the past that's all just recalling the past."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? This is my first G-Gundam fic. I've written some others but I don't know if I should post them. If you liked this fic, please let me know by reviewing. Thanx!  
  
'I fly to my dreams, even with broken wings' ~*~ 


	2. Thoughts of a Torn Man

::walks out on stage and is greeted by huge applause:: Hey! I'm back! Glad you liked my story, nothing but good reviews! So to answer all three of my reviewers {thanx guys!} yes I will try to keep this fic going. So on with the show!!! ::starts clapping only to find the audience has left the building:: awww.  
  
  
  
Quick Summary: Domon wonders about Rain and how he can help in this crazy life he has entered them into.  
  
Recalling the Past  
  
Chapter 2: Thoughts of a Torn Man  
  
  
  
~.~ = Domon's conscience {setting him straight ^_^}  
  
  
  
  
  
{.} = Authoress's notes {I won't bug you too much  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MysticalElfGoddess  
  
  
  
  
  
'Rain sure is acting strange' Domon Kasshu thought as he watched go into her tent for the night. He sat by the campfire on a rock. 'Feh, why should I care? Probably some stupid girl thing'  
  
~Be nice Domon.~ his conscience warned, ~don't you remember? Rain was never some wishy-washy girl. Maybe a bit weak, but that's to be expected. ~ Domon thought about that for a while. Sure Rain was gorgeous, brilliant, and perfect in almost everyway but 'She never could take care of herself, could she?'  
  
~Duh, do I have to explain everything to you? Of course she needs your help, you big baby, she can't juggle defending herself while taking care of you. ~  
  
Domon growled. 'You know you're really getting on my nerves. Nobody tells me what to do not you, not Rain, not the Shuffle Alliance either. No one.' But his conscience wasn't done with him yet.  
  
~You're so stupid. She follows you around, fixes Gundam, and makes up for your behavior, and not even a lousy 'thank you Rain' will do! Don't you see? She's more than your partner! She's your best friend. She's always there for you and what do you do? You yell at her and make her cry. Wow. Full marks for Domon. ~  
  
He threw his red cloak behind him and punched the ground with his fist. 'I told you to stop I'll decide what to say to Rain and when. You hear that? Me! Domon Kasshu!'  
  
"Inner conflict, Domon? A quiet voice asked him. "Schwartz?" The masked Gundam fighter came out of the shadows. "What are you-" he was cut off.  
  
"You know, martial arts doesn't exactly tell you that you can't have a relationship, it's just not recommended to fighters, such as ourselves." He sat down across from Domon and continued "It can't hurt to find someone and hold her -I mean, them- close to your heart. It's just that some fighters will forever be wary of relationships because of past events."  
  
"You know Schwartz, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were talking about me" Domon said with the ghost of a smile. Schwartz chuckled "Interpret it anyway you want. Just remember, There's no one in this world who doesn't hold scars of their past. They must be mended by better memories then the one's that plague them. You should think about who carries scars on their heart, Domon, and help them mend it."  
  
"Domon?" The two men turned towards the voice. "Oh, hello Schwartz" He nodded "Yea Rain. What is it?" "Um, I was wondering if you wanted anything before I went to bed?"  
  
"Nope. Good night." Domon said and turned back to Schwartz. The Neo- Germanic {work with me people!} nodded to a spot behind him, but before he could turn around he felt something warm on his back. "Good night Domon. Good night Schwartz." Rain turned and walked back to the tent.  
  
Domon felt his back and smiled to himself. Rain had put his cape on his shoulders. "Such a sweet girl. Too bad she's lost some family, especially since she's got someone so much like her with no extra compassion to aid either of the two. Well good-bye Domon. And remember-" Domon looked at him as he stood up "we're still rivals. I just helped you out this one night."  
  
Domon grinned, "Of course, Schwartz, likewise." And a second later he was gone.  
  
His smiled faded; 'Too bad she's down a parent, especially since she's got someone so much like her with no extra compassion to aid either of the two.' Rain had lost her mother when she was only 6. Had Domon even comforted her? He couldn't remember if he had. 'Well, there's no time like the present. Hope your listening conscience.'  
  
"Hey Rain?" Her head popped out of the tent. "Come here." "What's up?" she inquired and sat down across from him. "Wanna tell me about your mother?"  
  
Her blue eyes got wider and reflected the stars and firelight, "Really?" she said softly. Domon nodded "Of course. It's time I learned about my partner"  
  
She blushed and looked up into the sky "Well, she always loved the night sky."  
  
Domon smiled as she went on telling about her mother, and the voice he used to find so annoying, was thinking the same thing he was:  
  
'Rain sure looked beautiful, highlighted by the night sky'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Any good? ::audience gives mean Natasha looks:: Umm.::laughs nervously:: on second thought, don't answer that. Please review, I love hearing from you guys, and for some REAL conversation, my two AOL Screen Names are: SpiritLeadrBotan and TamahomeLuver6 thanx you guys!  
  
  
  
'I fly to my dreams, even on broken wings' 


	3. Meetings and Confrontations

A/N: omg! You guys are the best! All great reviews and enuff delicious comments to make even me happy! ::giggles:: I AM INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! You must all hate me. ::sniff, sniff:: It's just I've been sick for a while. It's January and my butt's finally back to the computer desk. So, with all that done, letting you all know now that this is the final installment of 'Recalling the Past'. I don't wanna sound mean, but its just that I hate disappointing those people who were all like 'more!' I'm just writing this now to finish the story and start my new one. Not sure what it is yet but you know. So on with the show.! ::bows and runs away::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Recalling the Past  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: I'll Wait for You  
  
~.~ = Rain's thoughts '.' = Domon's thoughts +.+ = Domon's conscience MysticalElfGoddess  
  
  
  
  
  
About a half an hour later Rain was asleep in front of the fire she had created. Domon stood over her wondering if he should pick her up and put her into the tent or just leave her.  
  
'A bit absent-minded isn't she?' He knelt beside her.  
  
Then he looked at the soft curve of her face, the way her body looked all curled up like a child, and he couldn't resist stroking the side of her face.  
  
'She's really not that bad. Kinda pretty when she's asleep like that. She'll make a great mother one day, knowing that she's so much like her mother.'  
  
He smiled, that rare smile he saved for children and people he cared about.  
  
+I knew it! I knew you'd fall for her! Look at the mighty Domon! Thinking about Rain and children: not a good thing for the brave mighty fighter, nope, definitely not a good thing! +  
  
'You again? Aw, shut up. I wasn't thinking about it in that way! Just because I said Rain was pretty, and that she would make a great mother doesn't mean... Wait. Where was I going with this?'  
  
His conscience started doing little cartwheels and flips. +Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.! + {A/n you get it right? Hopefully.} He then sat down crossed legged and said + Ahem, now Domon, you have to sort out your feelings for this girl, this Rain whom you love.DON'T HURT ME!+ He said this as Domon looked ready to pounce on him.  
  
'Listen to me; I'm going to take care of this now. And I want no interruptions on your part. So if you want to see me settle this, you'd better find a good hiding spot so I can't find you. Understand?'  
  
+Hee, hee. I'm out like a light! + With that he disappeared.  
  
'Now that that's over.' He lifted Rain up, cradling her neck and under her knees. {A/n wedding style! Nyah ha ha! Ok shutting up} He carried her over to her tent and laid her down on her sleeping bag. 'This is it.'  
  
"Rain, hey Rain," he said quietly. She stirred, "Come on Dad! I can sleep five more minutes, right?"  
  
Deciding to play along he said, "Rain, how long did you stay up last night?"  
  
Even in her sleep Rain knew exactly what to tell her father to turn her into the Daddy-goo that all little girls can do. "Daddy, that special was on until 10, and I had to watch that other program for school, you know, to help my grades...I don't know 1, 1:30 this morning...?  
  
Domon chuckled, Rain loved to stay up late, and then sleep 'til noon the next day. Since she was 10...  
  
"Rain, come on wake up. I wanna talk to you." Domon carefully prodded her side.  
  
She finally opened an eye. "Domon...? Oh right. Domon." She sat up slowly.  
  
"Well that's a welcome greeting" Domon said with a mock indignant accent. "Oh!" She said and covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry, I thought you were my Dad for a minute. Isn't that funny? Can't imagine why... So, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, I um...I wanted to...I..." Domon stuttered. She placed an arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Domon! It's me, Rain. You can talk to me about anything. You are my best friend." She said concern written on her face.  
  
He blushed and stood up. "I...forget it. We'll discuss it at another time." He began to walk out then heard the voices of the Shuffle members...  
  
"Hey bro! What gives? You have to tell her eventually..." Sai Sici  
  
"You're such a chicken, Neo-Japan. Just tell her you idiot...!" Chibodee  
  
"You win the prize for most bullheaded I believe..." George  
  
"You do care for her. Such an amateur when it comes to emotions..." Argo  
  
And then another voice, a voice he hadn't heard in a long time, it sent him back a few years actually...  
  
Flashback  
  
12-year-old Domon sat at his desk. The desk under his window that looked straight into Rain's that is. He was watching her study for a midterm the next day. He heard someone enter the room and recognized the footsteps, cautious and slow.  
  
"Hey Kyoji. What's up?" He said disinterestedly. He'd pick Rain over his brother any day.  
  
"Well aren't you a barrel of fun! You know you can't watch Mikamura all night."  
  
Domon finally turned around to face his older brother.  
  
"Shut up. I'm not watching her. I'm just trying to figure out what I'm going to do tomorrow. You know, when I have to go with Master."  
  
"Tell her how you feel." Kyoji said as though it were the most logical thing to do.  
  
"Yeah right! I'm just going to tell her that I like her." Domon got up and sat down next to his brother who was sitting on his bed. "I don't see the why not..." Kyoji trailed off.  
  
Domon sat down at his desk again only to see Rain shutting off her light. She didn't forget, as she did every night to wave to him and mouth 'goodnight.'  
  
"Maybe I will." Domon stated as he waved back.  
  
"Just keep it short. Short and sweet. Now go to bed. No one should be up this late except me." Kyoji said with a smirk.  
  
Domon climbed into his bed like he did every night as Kyoji pulled the blankets up around him. The same routine since Domon was 5. "'Night Kyoji."  
  
Kyoji rubbed his messy hair and said like he always did, "'Night kid, don't make me pummel you in the morning." He said this sadly, though Domon missed it, because the next morning would be the last he'd have to pummel his little brother.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
'"Short and sweet", huh? Maybe I will.' Domon thought as he looked back at her.  
  
"Wait Rain, I'm sorry. Let me start over, okay?" He sat down next to her.  
  
"Sure..." Rain said puzzled "What's on your mind?" she repeated.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about you and I lately and the recent events with the Dark Gundam and your safety and I have to tell you something." He waited for her prompting to go on.  
  
"Okay, talk to me." She said sitting forward a little.  
  
Inwardly he sighed with relief. Rain made everything easier for him. He started talking again.  
  
"I want you to know that you are my best friend, and something else, something special. Understand?"  
  
She nodded, her blue eyes watering slightly. "Go on," she said weakly.  
  
"I have something else to tell you. But I can't tell you now. I need to finish my mission and then I can tell you everything. I need you to wait for me though, just a little longer. I'll try to make the road a little less rocky, but I'm not sure I'll be able to. You just got to trust me now. And wait for me. After all this is over I swear I'll tell you what I've been meaning to tell you. That's a promise. And you..." She ended his ranting with a single finger on his lips.  
  
"I understand Domon. And, well, I'd be happy to wait for you. Just as long as you come back to me okay?" Rain said quietly.  
  
"I will don't worry Rain." And then in a daring move, wrapped his arms around her in what he hoped was a comforting hug. She stroked his hair softly and hummed quietly to him. He recognized the old song from when they were children, a song called 'Yubiwa' or 'You're Not Alone' {A/N: check this song out! It's soooo good! My fave Japanese song, it's from Escaflowne actually. Well anyway...}  
  
He pulled away from her and she smiled at him. She kissed the scar on his face and pulled away again.  
  
"I'll wait for you." was all she said. And then,  
  
He was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: what did u think? Good? Give me a medal? Bad? Threaten my existence? Anyway review please. Because you KNOW you want to! Oh, and thanks to Erin, who practically FORCED me to finish this. Thanx bestie!  
  
'I fly to my dreams, even on broken wings' 


End file.
